The invention especially concerns the diagnostic testing of automotive electrical systems and the on-line production testing of electrical connectors for use in the automotive industry. Diagnostic testing is commonly carried out at a garage at which an automotive vehicle is serviced or, for example at a pit stop in automobile racing.
The problem which the invention is intended to solve is that of providing a test probe assembly employing a standard electrical connector housing and test kits comprising such assemblies, in order to minimize the number of different mouldings that need be produced for the assemblies, the connector housings for the test probe assemblies and kits being the same as those of the connectors to be tested, or through the medium of which electrical systems are to be tested.